Dark mind
by BeFreeForever
Summary: Il se passe quelque chose de pas net sur l'archipel et, Steve ferait tout pour découvrir ce qui se trame. Pas de résumé concret pour l'instant, désolée.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Collision

**Je suis nouvelle dans ce fandom mais pas sur ce site, j'adore cette série et surtout Steve! *-* Donc, j'ai écris cette fiction y a pas très longtemps et je décide de la poster. Cette fic mélange aventure, romance et magie. C'est un AU et se passe entre la saison 2 et 3. Bonne lecture! **

**Cast des OC:**

**Kristin James: Lucy Hale**

**David Kent: Matt Davis**

**Serena Thorne: Nina Dobrev**

**Isabella James-Tomas: Erica Durance**

**Mikael Tomas: Tom Welling**

**_Ana James:_ Evanna Lynch **

''Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça!''

Ana n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait courir sur cette distance aussi longtemps, tous ses membres lu criaient d'arrêter mais elle devait continuer. Malgré la douleur, causée par la fatigue de ses articulations, elle continuait à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas dans cette situation. Tenant fermement un objet dur dans ses mains, elle poussait toutes les limites de des forces physiques si bien qu'elle ne remarquait pas le sang qui coulait de son nez.

La forêt était sombre, dense et elle ne voyait pas devant elle, elle se laissait juste guider par la lumière de la pleine lune et les étoiles. Elle pouvait entendre ses gens se rapprocher d'elle, ils étaient bien plus rapide et bien plus fort! Continuant de courir, elle sentit les branchages la fouettaient durement et ses pieds nues subissaient l'assaut des pierres pointues.

''Elle est là les gars, attrapez-moi cette salope!'' s'exclama une voix féminine.

La jeune femme était à bout de force, essoufflée et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'accomplir sa mission. Ne luttant plus, elle sentit quelque chose l'a percuté de plein fouet et elle se retrouva projetée à quelques mètres des arbres. L'objet, qui se trouvait dans ses mains, s'échappa de ses mains et tomba au côté opposé – sous l'impact, il se brisa et s'évapora. Ana, gémissante de douleur, se leva difficilement avant de recevoir un coup de pied en pleine figure. Crachant le sang, elle leva son visage vers son interlocutrice et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Celle-ci sourit à son tour, d'un sourire démoniaque, avant de s'accroupir et de prendre le menton d'Ana.

''Tu as perdu comme toujours espèce de petite garce, mais cette fois je ne t'épargnerais pas! Où est-il?''

Pour toute réponse, Ana éclata de rire dévoilant ses dents teintes de rouge sang et l'autre femme la gifla violemment.

''C'est game over pour toi ma belle!''

D'un coup sec, il lui trancha la gorge et prit un plaisir malsain à regarder le sang s'échapper. Après avoir vu la jeune femme rendre son dernier soupir, l'autre se releva et regardant les individus qui l'accompagnaient.

''Pas de chance, mais la prochaine sera la bonne!''

(…)

_**Le lendemain**_

''Alors qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous Chin?'' s'exclama Danny.

''Le corps de la victime a été découverte par des randonneurs à six heures du matin, c'est une jeune femme d'environ une vingtaine d'années et je peux vous dire qu'elle n'a pas eu une mort sans douleur.'' répondit l'hawaïen.

''Comment ça?'' demanda Steve, qui accompagnait son ami.

Les trois hommes se rendirent sur le lieu du crime, où se trouvait bien évidemment Max qui analysait la victime.

''Bonjour messieurs.'' fit-il d'un air poli.

''Alors qu'as-tu découvert?'' demanda Chin.

''Notre victime est morte suite à une blessure par arme blanche, en gros on lui a tranché la gorge.''

''Qui peut bien faire une chose pareil à une personne aussi jeune?'' se désola Danny. ''Il y a autre chose?''

''Oui! Son nez est cassé, ce qui suppose qu'elle a été frappée très violemment, je dirais plus un coup de pied en pleine face. Elle est déshydratée, ce qui signifie qu'elle a couru sur une très longue distance et que cela l'a épuisé. J'ai aussi relevé une trace étrange sur sa paume de la main gauche, une empreinte que j'ai demandé à Charlie d'analyser et vu la profondeur ça a du être quelque chose de très précieux.''

''Je suppose que notre meurtrier voulait cette chose et qu'elle a du payer de sa vie.'' fit Steve en examinant la jeune femme.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose.

''Qu'est-ce qu'elle a sur son épaule droite?''

Les trois autres se penchèrent pour regarder.

''Une tache de vin, c'est très courant chez les humains Steve!''

''Je ne crois pas que ce soit cela lieutenant Williams, on dirait que ça a été marqué au fer rouge.'' rétorqua Max.

''Bon, Max tu nous appelles si tu trouves autre chose pendant l'autopsie et nous on va aller voir si cette jeune femme avait de la famille ici.''

(…)

_**À des kilomètres de là, de l'autre côté de l'île**_

''C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre?!''

Kristin lança un regard noir à la personne devant elle, avant de reprendre ses mouvements et d'essayer de la maîtriser. Pourtant cela était compliqué car l'homme devant elle ne cessait de se moquer d'elle, elle soupira avant de lui dire d'arrêter.

''Tu sais très bien que tu es plus fort que moi ô très cher maître, le jour où j'arriverais à te maîtriser il pleuvra des licornes.'' s'exclama la jeune femme, en prenant une bouteille d'eau.

''Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec toi même, tu as un fort potentiel et je suis sûre que tu pourras faire tes preuves un jour. En attendant, tu devrais aller prendre une douche et aller te reposer.''

''Tu es un ange David, on se revoit demain.''

Elle lui fit la bise avant de prendre ses affaires et de rentrer chez elle. Elle prit sa moto, et parcourra un kilomètre avant d'arriver à destination. Arrivée, elle gara sa moto et entra dans l'immeuble, après avoir salué Ed le concierge. La jeune femme monta dans son appartement, l'ouvrit et referma la porte soigneusement derrière elle. Elle enleva ses habits et entra dans une douche bien glacée, quelques instants plus tard, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et alla consulter ses messages.

''_**Salut Kris' c'est Mikael, je t'ai appelé de nombreuses fois mais tu ne répondais pas, alors j'ai du te laisser un message. Je sais que c'est une chose qu'on ne doit pas annoncer de cette manière, mais j'y suis obligé vu que tu ne réponds pas. J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle...Ana...Ana est morte...''**_

''Quoi?'' s'exclama la jeune femme en s'affalant sur son canapé.

_**''Bella ne va pas bien du tout, là elle s'est rendu au poste de police et je crois qu'il est temps que tu viennes soutenir ta sœur, même si vous n'êtes pas en très bons termes. Je dois te laisser, s'il te plaît rentres vite!''**_

''Oh mon dieu! Ana!'' fit Kristin, les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune femme alla rapidement enfiler des vêtements: un top noir, un jeans et des sandales, prit quelques affaires, son argent, son portable et sortit comme une furie de son appartement.

(…)

''On a plus d'infos sur la victime?'' demanda Steve lorsqu'il entra dans les locaux du QG.

''Oui.'' répondit Kono en affichant la carte d'identité d'Ana à l'écran. ''Ana James, vingt ans, née en Floride et qui a passé une moitié de sa vie à Hawaii...''

''Est-ce qu'elle a de la famille ici?''

''Ses parents sont morts d'un accident de voiture, elle a actuellement deux sœurs qui vivent sur l'île. D'ailleurs l'une d'elle – Isabella James-Tomas – est questionnée par Chin et Danny, c'est l'aînée de la famille.''

''Où est l'autre sœur?'' questionna le commandant.

''C'est Kristin James, vingt cinq ans, elle vit de l'autre côté de l'île et elle est arrivée il y a deux ans. Elle vivait en Australie avant de partir aux USA, puis elle a fini par s'installer ici.''

''D'accord, vois si Charlie a fini l'analyse que Max l'a envoyé. Je vais rejoindre les autres.''

Kono hocha la tête avant de sortir rejoindre son ami. Steve entra dans le bureau de Danny, et salua la sœur de la victime.

''Je suis le commandant Steve MacGarett, toutes mes condoléances pour votre sœur.''

''Merci.'' fit Isabella, en essuyant ses larmes. ''J'ai déjà tout dit à vos collègues, Ana était quelqu'un d'assez timide et réservée et je croyais qu'elle était à l'université d'Oahu comme elle me l'avait dit. Elle étudiait les arts contemporains, et voulait travailler dans un musée.''

''C'était quand la dernière fois que vous l'aviez parlé?''

''Il y a une semaine, elle me parlait de sa vie sur le campus et on a discuté pendant une heure.''

''On est vraiment désolés, mais vous savez par hasard si elle avait des différents avec quelqu'un d'autre?'' demanda Chin, en prenant des notes.

''Non, elle ne me disait jamais rien mais elle était très gentille, ce n'était pas le genre de fille à faire du mal à une mouche.'' répondit Bella, en se levant. ''Quand est-ce qu'on pourra récupérer son corps?''

''À l'heure actuelle une autopsie est réalisée, nous vous tiendrons au courant.'' fit Steve, en accompagnant la femme vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, au même moment Kristin entra et faillit les percuter.

''Kris' qu'est-ce que tu fais là?'' s'exclama Bella, choquée.

La jeune femme était accompagnée de Mikael, le mari d'Isabella et elle était en larmes, mais des larmes de colère.

''Vous êtes l'autre sœur d'Ana, Kristin? On va avoir besoin de vous parler ensuite.''

''Je ne pense pas que ça ramènera ma sœur, j'étais de l'autre côté de l'île je n'ai pas eu de contact avec elle depuis un mois.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?'' répétait sa sœur, agacée.

''Eh bien remercie ton gentil mari pour m'avoir prévenue que _notre _petite sœur était morte, car si il ne m'avait pas téléphoné tu ne me l'aurais pas dit, n'est-ce pas?'' rétorqua Kristin en séchant furieusement les larmes.

Steve se demandait si il fallait qu'il intervienne ou les laisser dans leur querelle familiale.

''Si tu n'avais pas suivi ce type louche de l'autre côté d'Hawaï, tu aurais été au courant mais tu as préféré délaisser ta propre famille pour tes activités idiotes...'' s'exclama l'aîné d'une voix hystérique.

''Chérie, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour cela, on devrait rentrer. Calmes-toi.''

''Non, je ne vais pas me calmer. Elle ne peut pas débarquer comme cela, et faire comme si de rien était.''

''Comment est-elle morte?'' questionna Kristin en regardant Steve.

''On lui a tranché la gorge!'' répondit sa sœur à sa place. ''Qui sait ça doit être David tiens, ton amateur d'armes blanches!''

''Je t'interdis de le mêler à cela.'' fit sa sœur d'une voix dure.

''Qui c'est ce David?'' demanda Steve, intrigué.

''David Kent, c'est un très bon ami à moi et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne serait pas du genre à faire ça.''

''Vous avez le moyen de le contacter, on n'écarte aucune piste.''

''Je vais le faire, il est sur l'île également.'' répondit Kristin en allant appeler son ami.

''C'est quelqu'un de dangereux, il a déjà fait de la prison et il semble qu'il veuille entraîner ma sœur dans sa spirale infernale.'' murmura Isabella à Steve.

(…)

_**Deux heures plus tard...**_

''Alors du nouveau, Max?'' demanda Danny, accompagné de Chin.

Max venait juste de finir de coudre la victime, il regarda ses _invités _et sourit à Danny.

''C'est bien la blessure à son cou qui l'a tué. L'autopsie a révélé de nombreux contusions sur ses avants-bras, ses jambes.''

''Comme si elle a tenté de se défendre contre quelqu'un.'' comprit Danny. ''Je me demande comment une étudiante, qui était censée être à l'université, se retrouve dans une savane et très mal en point.''

''Tu as appris quelque chose sur la marque qu'elle a à son épaule?'' demanda Chin.

''Ça a bien été marqué au fer rouge, le scanner a montré qu'il s'agissait d'un symbole?''

''Quel genre de symbole?'' s'enquit le lieutenant Williams.

Max alluma son ordinateur et leur montra l'image scanné, il s'agissait d'une marque qui avait la forme d'une fleur.

''C'est quoi?'' ft le blond.

''Hey bien cela lieutenant c'est une rose, je ne sais pas quelle est sa signification mais cela a quelque chose à avoir avec son meurtre.'' répondit le légiste.

(…)

_**Quelques temps plus tard...salle d'interrogatoire**_

''Écoutez je ne sais pas ce que cette folle a pu dire sur moi, mais je n'ai pas touché à un seul cheveu d'Ana. Je passe la plus grande partie de mon temps avec Kristin, et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une attirance pour les armes blanches que c'est moi qui l'ai tué. J'étais de l'autre côté de l'île à ce moment-là.''

''On vérifiera ton alibi.'' dit Steve en regardant Kono qui venait d'entrer. ''Du nouveau?''

''Charlie n'a rien trouvé sur le mystérieux objet que pouvait tenir la victime, mais Max a trouvé quelque chose intéressant.''

''D'accord, je vais aller voir et est-ce que tu peux raccompagner monsieur?''

Kono hocha la tête et raccompagna David dehors, celui-ci remarqua que Kristin l'attendait et alla la voir.

''Tout va bien?'' demanda-t-elle, les yeux rouges.

''Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question...'' rétorqua le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras. ''On devrait y aller, je vais louer une chambre et tu pourras te reposer.''

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se laissa traîner dehors par son ami.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Alors, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaît. ^^ Faites le moi savoir et à bientôt. ;-)**

**Bisous...Bisous...Stella**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_''Kris' tu dois m'aider d'accord, je ne peux pas le faire sans toi!''_

_La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en entendant une voix féminine l'appelait, elle s'affola lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans la chambre d'hôtel mais dans un immense jardin. Elle regarda au loin et eut l'impression de voir sa sœur, alors elle se mit à courir derrière l'apparition._

_''Ana, ne t'en vas pas!'' pleurait-elle alors qu'elle trébuchait._

_Un silence, puis elle sentit un souffle sur son corps et elle leva les yeux pour voir que sa sœur était debout devant elle._

_''Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû t'en empêcher mais j'ai été bête!''_

_''Non Kris' c'était de la mienne, c'était moi la fautive mais je ne t'en blâmes pas. Écoutes, je n'ai que quelques temps devant moi et je voudrais que tu me fasses confiance.''_

_Sa sœur hocha la tête et écouta attentivement sa petite sœur._

_''Tu dois te préparer Kristin, elle arrive pour toi et comme pour moi, elle ne te lâchera pas.''_

_''Qui arrive? C'est la personne qui t'as tué, dis-moi ce qu'elle te voulait?''_

_''Elle me voulait** moi **et maintenant c'est **toi** qu'elle veut. Je suis désolée mais tu ne dois plus cacher qui tu es!''_

_Un silence puis Ana prit sa sœur par les épaules et une lumière les enveloppa tous les deux. _

Kristin se réveilla en sursaut, ses pupilles brillaient dans le noir, d'une couleur rose, et elle se leva. Elle regarda l'heure, il était neuf heures et elle soupira en s'allongeant. Elle ne se rappelait pas mais elle avait fait un rêve étrange, n'arrivant plus à dormir, la jeune femme alla prendre un bain en évitant de déranger David qui dormait.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain toute détendue et elle remarqua que son ami était réveillé.

''J'ai rêvé d'Ana, mais je ne me souviens plus exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je suis sûre d'une seule chose, c'est que son meurtrier est une femme.'' fit la jeune femme en prenant son sac à dos, son portable et son trousseau de clefs.

''Où est-ce que tu vas?'' demanda David.

''Voir le commandant MacGarett, je crois qu'il peut m'aider...''

''...je viens avec toi.'' coupa son ami. ''Je n'ai pas envie que tu affrontes tout cela seule.''

''Tu as été mon mentor, plus un ami, alors il est temps que je me débrouilles seule et que je retrouve la salope qui a tué ma sœur.''

Sur un sourire, elle ouvrit la porte et disparut de la vue de David. Kristin démarra sa moto et après avoir mis son casque, démarra rapidement si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas les deux voitures noires qui la suivaient. Ce fut au bout de plusieurs mètres qu'elle remarqua qu'on la suivit et, loin de s'inquiéter, elle accéléra. Pourtant l'une, des deux voitures, accéléra et vint barrer le chemin à la jeune femme qui fut projetée par terre. Sous le choc, elle entendit son poignet gauche craquer et jura qu'il était cassé. Pourtant, elle se releva en regardant les personnes qui sortaient du véhicule et l'autre voiture restait au loin.

''Vous avez failli me tuer!'' s'exclama-t-elle en voyant un homme baraqué sortir du véhicule, il avait le crâne rasé et un horrible tatouage recouvrait son crâne, c'était l'image d'un aigle ou peut-être même un vautour.

''Vous êtes bien Kristin James?'' demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas et prit les jambes à son cou, malheureusement le mastodonte réussit à la rattraper et à la maîtriser. La jeune femme essaya de se débattra, mais il était beaucoup trop fort et, d'ailleurs, son poignet lui faisait hyper mal.

''Tu bouges et t'es morte, petite garce...'' murmura l'homme à son oreille.

Kristin le vit faire signe à l'autre individu qui sortait du véhicule, il tenait dans sa main un couteau dont la lame était plaquée or.

''Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire?'' demanda-t-elle en voyant l'homme au crâne rasé prendre l'arme.

''On va voir si vous êtes aussi doué que vous le dites.'' fit l'homme en forçant la jeune femme à se lever. ''Tu vois cette lame, elle est unique car comme tu vois elle faite d'or. Sur la terre, il n'y a que deux comme ça: l'une est là avec moi, mais l'autre ta sœur nous l'a volé. Où est-t-elle?''

''C'est vous qui l'avez tué? Pour un putain de couteau.''

Pour toute réponse, l'autre la gifla et elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Kristin lui lança un coup de genou puissant dans l'entre-jambe et elle se releva avant de l'asséner un autre en pleine face. L'autre individu intervint mais la jeune femme le maîtrisa d'un seul coup, elle remercia mentalement les heures d'entraînement avec David. Elle monta vite sur sa moto, grimaçante de douleur et fonça le plus vite possible; la voiture qui se trouvait à des mètres de là se mit à la suivre. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite la voiture derrière elle, ce n'est lorsque celle-ci la percuta sur le côté qu'elle se rendit compte qu'on la poursuivit. La jeune femme essaya de sa main gauche, une grimace sur le visage, de prendre son téléphone et heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas de casque à ce moment-là, elle l'avait laissé sur le lieu de l'accident.

_**''Sur une échelle de un à dix, à combien t'es dans la merde?'' demanda la voix de son interlocuteur.**_

''Un million David! Je crois que ce qui s'en aient pris à ma sœur me poursuive!'' s'exclama Kristin en accélérant, elle avait largement dépassé la limite de vitesse si bien qu'une voiture de police la remarqua et se lança aussi à son trousse. ''Génial les flics aussi ont une dent contre moi.''

_**''Dis-moi où tu es?''**_

''Je sais pas, j'ai le tournis et je crois que cet enfoiré m'a poignardé également. Écoutes si jamais je ne m'en sors pas, j'aimerais que tu saches que ça a été un honneur d'avoir été ton élève.''

_**''Arrêtes de dire des...!''**_

Mais Kristin avait déjà raccroché, pestant contre les deux voitures qui la poursuivait et tout d'un coup la voiture noire percuta la voiture de police. Celle-ci fit une envolée avant d'atterrir devant Kristin, ce qui valut à celle-ci de rentrer dedans avec sa moto et il eut une explosion. La voiture noire passa près de l'accident et une vitre baissa.

''Je vais devoir trouver cette dernière lame moi-même.'' fit une voix féminine.

Ensuite, la vite remonta et la voiture détala.

(…)

_**Hôpital d'Oahu**_

''Préparez la salle d'opération, nous avons une blessée grave: de nombreuses brûlures aux avants-bras, une fracture au poignet, et une entaille profonde dans l'abdomen. Elle souffre également d'une forte hémorragie et elle présente de nombreux contusions. Vite!'' s'exclamait le médecin, qui prit en charge Kristin.

David entra à son tour dans l'hôpital, il avait suivi l'ambulance et suivait aussi le brancard qui transportait son amie.

''Docteur, est-ce que Kristin va s'en sortir?''

Le médecin soupira avant de le calmer, mais il avait cet air résigné comme si il était sûr que la jeune femme n'allait pas s'en sortir.

''Je ne peux pas me prononcer, pour l'instant mais restez calme je m'occuperais de votre amie.''

Il planta David là et alla rejoindre ses collègues dans la salle, il se prépara et passa la porte.

''Son état est stable, il est primordiale de stopper l'hémorragie avant que cela ne la nuise.'' fit l'un de ses collègues.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils recousirent la plaie profonde de la jeune femme mais un long bip inquiétant se fit entendre.

''On la perd, amenez les défibrillateurs!'' s'exclama le médecin.

On apporta l'imposante machine, il prit les deux objets et commença à mettre du gel sur.

''Prêts? Chargez! (…) Aucune réaction, augmentez! Prêts? Chargez!(...)Augmentez! Prêts? Chargez!''

Le bip se fit toujours entendre, il s'avoua vaincu.

''Heure du décès?'' demanda-t-il.

''Neuf heures cinquante-cinq.''

Il hocha la tête avant de sortir annoncer la nouvelle à David, qui était en train de faire les cents pas.

''Est-ce qu'elle va bien Docteur?'' demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

''L'hémorragie était trop importante, je suis désolée mais votre amie est morte.''

''Non...'' fit David, brisé car il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Il s'affala dans un siège et se prit la tête dans ses mains.

''Est-ce qu'elle avait de la famille?'' demanda le médecin.

''Oui, une sœur. Je vais la prévenir.'' répondit l'autre homme en séchant ses larmes.

(…)

''Steve, j'ai eu un appel de la sœur de notre victime, Isabella Tomas, son autre sœur a eu un grave accident et elle est morte.'' fit Chin entrant dans le bureau du patron.

''Quoi?'' s'exclama le Seal, confus. ''Ça s'est déroulé quand?''

''Elle est morte à l'hôpital d'Oahu à neuf heures cinquante-cinq, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit qu'un simple accident. Deux sœurs mortes en même pas quarante-huit heures, ce n'est pas un hasard.''

''Tu as raison, je vais me rendre à l'hôpital et appelles Max.''

Son ami hocha la tête avant de sortir, Steve secoua la tête: quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

''Steve, attends!'' l'interpella Kono.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?''

''J'étais en train d'éplucher des informations sur la famille de la victime, il se trouve que Isabella n'était pas la fille légitime de monsieur Rick James, il l'a juste mise à son nom.''

''C'est invraisemblable, si tu trouves d'autres choses préviens-moi.''

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de se remettre à ses activités.

(…)

_**Quelques instants plus tard, à l'hôpital **_

_''Tu dois te préparer Kristin, elle arrive pour toi et comme pour moi, elle ne te lâchera pas.''_

_''Qui arrive? C'est la personne qui t'as tué, dis-moi ce qu'elle te voulait?''_

_''Elle me voulait** moi **et maintenant c'est **toi** qu'elle veut. Je suis désolée mais tu ne dois plus cacher qui tu es!''_

Kristin ouvrit subitement les yeux, elle avait l'impression de submerger d'un sommeil sans fin. La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle était à l'hôpital, plusieurs infirmières s'activaient autour d'elle.

''Excusez-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?'' demanda-t-elle, d'une voix faible.

Une des infirmières la regarda un instant, puis elle se mit à hurler interpellant ses consœurs et Clara sursauta se demandant ce que cette femme pouvait bien avoir.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?'' s'exclama une voix masculine, c'était le docteur. ''Oh mon dieu!'' dit-il en regardant Clara qui était maintenant assise.

''Quelqu'un peut bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ici, et comment je suis arrivée là?!'' cria-t-elle.

Le médecin regarda sa montre et s'approcha lentement de Kristin, qui le regardait d'un air suspect.

''Il est dix heures trente mademoiselle.'' fit-il.

''Et alors?'' demanda la jeune femme, qui n'arrivait plus à comprendre.

''Cela signifie que vous étiez morte pendant trente-cinq minutes.''

Kristin écarquilla les yeux, elle était morte?!

(…)

''Comment ça ''elle était morte''?! s'exclama Isabella, criant presque sur le médecin. ''Comment un médecin comme vous peut travailler dans un hôpital?''

''Madame je suis désolée, mais en tant que médecin et homme poli, je vous jure que votre sœur ne présentait plus aucun signe vital. Nous l'avons déclaré morte, ce n'est pas une erreur mais je dirais plutôt un...''

''_miracle..._'' fit David dans un souffle.

''Je devrais m'asseoir.''

Ignorant le fait qu'il n'appréciait guère particulièrement la jeune femme, David lui porta un soutien car tous deux ressentaient à présent la même chose.

''Est-ce qu'on pourra la voir?'' demanda-t-il.

''Pour l'instant, elle subit plusieurs tests car on veut être sûr qu'elle n'aura pas d'autres problèmes de santé. Ne vous en faites pas, nous ferons tout ce qui est possible pour qu'elle s'en sorte sans aucune séquelle.''

Le médecin s'en alla, et au même moment le commandant Steve MacGarett entra et vit deux personnes encore sonnées.

''J'ai appris la nouvelle pour votre sœur, je suis désolé mais je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé...'' fit-il.

''Je ne crois pas que c'est le bon moment...''fit David. ''...les médecins ont du commettre une erreur, Kristin est encore vivante.''

''Attendez, elle est encore en vie? Je suis confus là.''

''Moi aussi d'ailleurs, elle se serait miraculeusement réveillée après trente minutes je ne sais où. Ça ne m'a jamais étonnée d'elle d'ailleurs, elle est trop déterminée pour se laisser mourir de cette sorte. Veuillez m'excuser mais je vais prendre un café, vous en voulez?'' dit Isabella.

''Non merci.'' refusa poliment Steve.

David n'en voulait pas aussi et resta avec le commandant.

''En sortant de l'appartement, elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait passer vous voir mais, en route, elle a eu des problèmes avec des voitures qui la poursuivaient.'' déclara-t-il.

''Savez-vous pourquoi elle voulait me voir?''

''Je ne sais pas si c'est à prendre au sérieux, ou si vous croyez en ses choses mais elle s'est réveillée ce matin en répétant que l'assassin de sa sœur serait une femme. J'ai voulu l'accompagner mais elle avait refusé, résultat: elle se retrouve avec de nouveaux problèmes.''

Steve avait écouté attentivement les paroles de son interlocuteur, mais il ne pouvait pas se baser sur le fait que Kristin avait une intuition. Il sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche et le montra à David qui blêmit un peu, ce que le lieutenant commandant remarqua.

''Est-ce que tout va bien?'' s'enquit-il.

''Oui, je vais bien.'' se ressaisit David. ''Où est-ce que vous avez vu cela?''

''C'était un dessin marqué au fer rouge sur l'épaule d'Ana. Ça vous évoque quelque chose?''

David secoua la tête avant de s'asseoir, bien sûr qu'il savait d'où sortait ce dessin mais il n'allait pas mêler ce brave homme là-dedans. Steve allait lui demander quelque chose lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verres cassés et des cris provenant d'un couloir, il prit son arme et accourut vers l'une des chambres.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?'' demanda-t-il en voyant la fenêtre brisée.

''Elle s'est enfuie, la patiente s'est presque envolée par la fenêtre.''

''Qui?''

Au même moment, David et Isabella arrivèrent.

''Kristin James!''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur: **

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites? J'essaie de progresser pour poser les bases de l'histoire.**

**À plus, bisous...bisous...Stella**


End file.
